


Control

by knothim



Series: Inescapable [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Branding, Butt Plugs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dildos, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Alternating, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knothim/pseuds/knothim
Summary: Lotor gives Keith a different kind of mark to symbolize his ownership over the omega. Shiro has a meeting with a man in a high position who can hopefully help him find his best friend and lover.
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Inescapable [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353061
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I was not expecting it to take over a year to finish this. At first it kinda put me off how similar this was to Punishment and I couldn't get the motivation to start, and then I had an idea for a different fic so I ended up writing that one first, and then I just moved on to a different fandom… 
> 
> But! One person actually did message me on twitter asking about this series and I did promise to finish it if someone did, so here it is! Also thank you to the people who commented on the previous parts with your thoughts and encouragement. I went back to reread them all before coming back to finish this and they were a great motivator! 
> 
> With that said, enjoy~

Several hours after Keith’s punishment had ended, Lotor went back to his room, only to be greeted by a thick wall of pheromones upon opening the door. His kitten was already well into his heat, and without his alpha to take care of his needs, his body was crying out to be touched. Despite how painfully hard he was, he hadn’t come once.

Lotor growled and strode over to Keith, grabbing his hair to make him look up at him. His pet’s pupils were blown wide, with only the thinnest ring of violet surrounding them. He tilted Keith’s head to the side to inhale deeply at his nape where his scent was strongest before biting down. His kitten let out a strangled moan as his body twitched in orgasm.

Self-control thrown out the window, Lotor quickly released the cuffs around his kitten’s ankles and then freed himself from the tight fabric of his pants. He had originally planned on teasing the desperate omega with his fingers under the pretense of cleaning out the other alphas’ cum from earlier but decided his cock would be better for it.

Without further delay, he lifted Keith off the dildo and plunged inside his waiting ass. For some reason, he felt more affected than he had been during his kitten’s first heat. It was probably due to the fact that his pheromones were more potent after being forced to wait for so long.

Lotor didn’t have the patience to free Keith’s arms or remove the vibrating eggs on his body. Instead, he hooked his arms under his knees and held him up, almost parallel to the floor, his Kit’s upper body only held up by his wrists still cuffed to the seat back, while he drove into his ass over and over, the dildo on the chair still twisting and vibrating beneath Keith’s writhing form. It felt so good inside his kitten. Lotor didn’t know why he had waited this long to fuck him.

The heady scent of an omega in heat surrounding him along with his kitten’s ass clenching down around him urged Lotor to speed up his thrusts. When he was ready to release, almost embarrassingly too soon, he grunted for Keith to come with him, forgetting about the cock ring still tight around his dick. His Kit released another wave of intoxicating pheromones and his body shuddered around Lotor as he came deep inside, squeezing out everything he had to offer.

Lotor held himself inside his kitten’s still-pulsing heat and panted against his neck as he recovered. As he slowly collected himself, he realized that Keith hadn’t actually come. Lotor wrapped one arm under his lower back to support his weight while he undid the straps of cock ring with his other hand. When his kitten’s dick was freed, an angry red and straining against his stomach, Lotor only had to lightly run his finger up along the underside and give an order of “Come” before his Kit was writhing in his arms again, gasping for air as he painted his stomach white.

After they had both slightly calmed, Lotor smelled the faint odor of other alphas’ cum coming from his kitten’s body. In his muddled state, he couldn’t recognize that it was from his guards and had completely forgotten that he’d allowed them to touch Keith. He released a low growl. His mind only registered that his claim on his omega was being threatened and it needed to be dealt with immediately.

Lotor pulled out of his kitten and lowered him back to the chair. With the intention of taking him to the shower to wash off the other scents and replace it with his own, he quickly released the cuffs around his wrists.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

As soon as he was freed, Keith launched himself at his alpha. He should have been too exhausted to even move - and he was - but he was in heat and his alpha was in front of him smelling like the most delicious thing in the world, and he _needed_ to be on his cock.

He jumped up and wrapped his legs around his alpha’s waist, arms going over his shoulders, and nosed at the scent glands at his neck. Strong arms wrapped loosely around him, and Keith felt secure enough to let go with one hand to reach down between his legs and grab the hard cock bumping insistently against his ass. He lined it up to his entrance and quickly sank down on top with a moan.

His alpha grunted and brought a hand down to firmly knead his ass as he started walking. Unconcerned of where he was being taken, Keith used all his remaining strength to bounce on top of his alpha while rubbing his dick against his silk shirt. He vaguely heard him say something about cleaning up the room and taking away the incense because it was too strong before being carried into the bathroom.

Inside, his alpha turned on the shower, then quickly removed his pants while he waited for the water to warm. Keith impatiently lifted his shirt off, whining when his alpha didn’t lift up his arms right away.

Soon enough, all the obstructing clothes were gone, and his alpha carried him into the shower. The warm water splashed over them, but instead of fucking Keith, his alpha lifted him off of his cock. His protesting whine morphed into a whimper as he was turned around and pressed chest first against the wall. His alpha’s muscular body was flush behind his own, the heat and pheromones radiating off of him in waves. The cold tile against his chest provided little relief to his fevered skin.

Keith shook his ass to draw attention to it, but it only earned him a hard pinch on the soft flesh. He yelped at the pain and went to cover his ass with his hands, but his alpha grabbed his wrists and pinned them to either side of his head. A low growl rumbled from behind him, and despite the hot water spraying around them, a cold shiver ran down Keith’s spine.

“That’s _mine_.”

“Yes, alpha,” Keith breathed. His knees went weak from the possessiveness in his alpha’s voice.

He started to sink lower on the wall, the only thing holding him up his alpha’s grip on his wrists and knee between his legs. Keith desperately wanted to rut against his thigh, but he was being lifted off the ground and his toes could barely graze the floor. A hot tongue licked over his scent glands before his alpha started mouthing at the tender skin there, causing Keith to let out a moan as another rush of pheromones released.

He couldn’t take it. Why was his alpha only teasing him? Keith needed something inside him, he needed _him_.

Just as he was thinking this, his alpha slid his hands up Keith’s arms and across his chest to tweak his nipples. The vibrating eggs had fallen off some time on their way to the bathroom, but his nipples were still extremely sensitive. Even this light touch sent sparks of pleasure coursing through Keith’s body.

After that single touch, his alpha slid his hands down to rest at his waist, holding him in place and grinding his erection between his cheeks.

Keith let out a sigh of relief. Judging by his scent, it seemed like his alpha was just as eager as he was to continue. However, he only kept rubbing against him.

Impatient to move on, Keith let out a whine. This was nowhere near enough. He clutched his alpha’s hands on his waist and tried to get him to move how he wanted, but his alpha mistook it as him struggling. Another low growl came from behind him, and sharp fingernails, almost claw-like, dug into his flesh.

Keith whimpered and stopped his movement, unwilling to upset his alpha further despite the heat burning inside him. It earned him a hum of approval, which caused him to release another wave of pheromones in contentment.

“I know, Kit, your body is _crying_ out for my cock. You want me to fuck you. Isn’t that right?” his alpha acknowledged his growing need.

“ _Please_ -” he exhaled.

The barely audible plea was all he could articulate before his mouth opened around a moan as his alpha lifted him up and essentially dropped him on his cock. Keith shuddered as he was speared open again, another orgasm tearing through his body.

Before he had a chance to come down, before the heat could begin to dissipate, his alpha started thrusting into him. He slid up the wall with each harsh snap of his hips. His nipples rubbed the tile that had warmed to his temperature. All but forgotten, his dick trapped between his stomach and the wall leaked more precum than it had all day, the presence of his alpha more than comforting during his heat.

Water sprayed down from above them, washing away the smell of slick and cum, but the scent of their pheromones mixed and lingered in the air, thicker because of the humidity.

‘No,’ thought Keith, ‘it isn’t because of the humidity. His rut is starting.’

Later, Keith would wonder why it had started so early when his alpha had told him there were still a few weeks more until his next one. But right now, all his mind could think of was getting his alpha’s knot in him and being bred.

Keith had experienced many heats since he reached maturity, at first alone, and then later with another person, though he couldn’t exactly remember who it was at the moment. He did remember that they had all been painful and far from satisfying, even when he had a partner to help him get through them. His most previous heat was the best one by far. He had spent it with a real alpha for the first time, and his _bonded alpha_ no less.

Keith let out a moan at the thought, tightening around the hard cock plunging in and out of his ass. His alpha was in rut and he was being bred. It felt better than he could have imagined. This position allowed Keith to sink down on his alpha’s cock fully, as deep as it could go, reaching depths inside him he didn’t think were possible. The bumps and ridges along the shaft rubbed tantalizingly against his walls, and his breath hitched every time they caught on his rim.

Keith felt so hot. He was surrounded by heat. The steam rising from the heat of the water, his alpha’s body curled over his back, the hot breath in his ear, the throbbing cock inside him. Keith was getting lightheaded, though he wasn’t sure if it was from the temperature or the pleasure. Both were overwhelming. It could have been the intoxicating mingling of their pheromones too.

His alpha set a punishing pace, and Keith was completely at his mercy. For better or worse, his alpha didn’t have any to spare him. Keith was fully dominated, his alpha fucking him in an almost animalistic manner, and he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. His wrists ached from where his alpha had them in his grip, hard enough that they were sure to leave bruises that mimicked the cuffs he was in earlier. Keith rather liked the idea. He was bound to his alpha by something stronger than any physical chain, but a reminder was always welcome. It was just more evidence on his body that he belonged to his alpha, and he would wear it like a badge of honor.

Keith threw his head to the side as he moaned, leaving his neck exposed for his alpha, who readily sucked more bruises onto the already marked skin. The knot at the base of his cock was beginning to swell. The powerful thrusts became more shallow but came quicker, the growing knot stretching Keith’s rim on every pass.

“Come,” his alpha panted against his neck, his warm breath fanning over his fevered skin.

With a final snap of his hips, he shoved his knot inside, gravity doing the rest in pushing Keith down it. His cry as he came was almost soundless, more of a breathless exhale, the large knot having forced the air from his lungs. Keith could feel it in his chest, in his throat. He gasped for air as wave after wave of pleasure overtook him, in time with the throbbing heat of his alpha’s cock spilling deep inside him. It was so much, so potent. It was impossible that he wouldn’t get pregnant from this.

His alpha bucked his hips a few more times, each tug of the knot against his rim sending additional sparks of pain and pleasure shooting up his spine. He fisted Keith’s hair at the roots and jerked his head to the side. Keith’s eyes fluttered shut as sharp teeth sank into his nape, his entire body going limp.

After some time, his alpha released his neck. He stepped away from the wall, and there was nothing holding Keith up anymore. He pitched forward, bumping his forehead on the tile. His alpha caught him around the waist before he could hurt himself further, but the slight pain was enough to bring him out of his blissful stupor.

A high-pitched whine escaped his throat. His alpha chuckled and massaged his nipples in consolation. Keith would have been embarrassed by how easily he was taken by the distraction had he not been in the middle of his heat. Instead he purred as he leaned back against his alpha’s firm chest.

The strong arm around his waist and the cock still hard and heavy in his ass were the only things still holding him up at this point, but it was enough to make him feel safe. Keith relaxed and closed his eyes as he was turned to face the showerhead.

His nipples and dick were oversensitive right now, and the water hitting them almost stung. Despite this, it was the most comfortable Keith had been in days. He was exhausted. He had been in that torturous chair for days, then fucked and even knotted by other, inferior alphas before being made to sit in the chair once more. He had been held at the edge of his climax for so long and hadn’t been able to get any proper sleep. But right now, with his alpha’s cock throbbing inside him and surrounded by his comforting scent, Keith felt himself starting to drift off.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

The burning heat and powerful urge to take his Kit had finally passed after a long week. Lotor hadn’t planned on fucking Keith when he came in to check on him, but the overpowering need and desire in his pet’s pheromones had been more potent than he was expecting.

Lotor had underestimated how desperate his kitten would become in the absence of his alpha during his heat. With all the pheromones concentrated in the closed space of his room, it had triggered Lotor’s rut to begin early. He should have expected this outcome. He’d held out well when his guards were fucking his kitten, but he wasn’t immune to his Kit’s pheromones, especially when he was in heat.

Not that he would usually complain, especially when he had an omega who was more than happy to help him through it, but it was unanticipated and he had to take off work without any preparation beforehand. Lotor could only count his blessings that he didn’t have anything important the following week and everything that required his attention could be rescheduled.

This rut was by far his most memorable, though he couldn’t say the same for Keith. His poor kitten was out of it, fucked silly or unconscious, for the majority of the week.

• • • • •

After his Kit passed out in the shower, Lotor washed the stench of the other alphas off their bodies and then took them back to the bedroom. The sheets had been changed and the bed remade, but it was useless because now it wasn’t only Keith in his heat.

Lotor’s knot had deflated but he had entered his rut and his body was primed to impregnate his omega. He pulled out of his kitten, who whined at the loss, and carelessly laid him on his back.

Keith looked so beautiful like this, dark hair splayed out over the white sheets like spilled ink on a fresh canvas. His body, naked and spread, showed off every one of the bites and bruises Lotor had lovingly made over his pale skin. His stiff dick and swollen nipples tempted Lotor to lean down to taste the ripe fruit. Down at his kitten’s entrance, Lotor’s cum spilled out now that it wasn’t being plugged by his knot.

He almost felt bad disturbing him - this was his Kit’s first proper rest since Lotor returned - but he couldn’t deny his instincts to breed his mate. He picked up a slender leg and held it to the side, spreading his cheeks. With the fingers of his other hand, he gathered up the cum that had leaked out and pushed it back inside his kitten’s loose entrance. Three fingers easily passed through the now loose ring of muscle and Lotor stroked the soft walls, stirring the cum and slick inside. A shiver ran down Keith’s spine, and his ass tried to clench around his fingers and suck them in further.

“My fingers aren’t enough for you anymore, are they, Kit?” Lotor chuckled to himself. “Don’t worry, I don’t intend to keep you waiting any longer.”

He withdrew his fingers and lined himself up, his kitten’s hole trembling in anticipation even as he slept. With a powerful thrust, he plunged inside, forcing Keith to open up to accommodate his size. Lotor groaned at the wet heat engulfing him, so much better than anyone else he’d ever taken.

He had missed this pleasure while he was away and during the time his kitten was being punished. Now that Lotor had entered his rut, he was going to take everything he had denied himself. Maybe next time he would bring his Kit with him on his trip so he wouldn’t have to be without him.

Lotor fucked Keith through the evening and well into the night, the omega remaining unconscious throughout it all. But that didn’t deter Lotor, nor did it mean Keith’s body was unresponsive. His reactions were as honest as ever, if not more so from being denied his alpha’s cock for so long.

When Lotor’s lust was finally sated, or it could have just been that he was too worn out to continue, his kitten was filled to the brim with his release. As Lotor pressed his knot in one final time for the night, the excess cum leaked out around it.

Instead of letting it go to waste, he gathered it up with his fingers - Keith whimpering from oversensitivity as he brushed his rim - and brought it up to his lips. He rubbed along his kitten’s bottom lip and his mouth parted instantly, granting Lotor access.

Keith’s tongue darted out to wet his lips and got a taste of Lotor’s cum. His mouth searched for more and once he found Lotor’s fingers, he closed his mouth around them and enthusiastically sucked. After they were licked clean, Lotor removed his fingers and replaced them with his mouth, kissing Keith slow and deep. He gently kneaded his ass, feeling the pliant flesh yield under his ministrations, and relished the soft exhales falling from his Kit’s lips.

Before he realized it, it was already the next morning. Keith was still asleep on his chest, but Lotor’s cock and knot had slipped out during the night. He was already hard again, and while still groggy from sleep, lazily bucked his hips up into his kitten’s awaiting heat. What left Keith was something between a moan and a purr, and the sound went straight to Lotor’s cock. He slowly rocked up while pushing his kitten’s ass down and soon enough, they were both coming, with Lotor instinctively shoving his knot inside.

He was wide awake now and his Kit was finally beginning to stir. While they were both still connected, Lotor flipped them over so he was hovering over his slowly rousing kitten. Before Keith could completely get his bearings, Lotor rolled his hips, pressing his cock against his prostate. Keith cried out and Lotor did it again and again, each time harder and more insistent than the last. It didn’t take long for his Kit to release but that didn’t stop him. He continued fucking him through his climax, eliciting whines and cries of overstimulated pleasure.

It would take some time before Lotor’s knot went back down and he could come again, but that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy the euphoria in his kitten’s glazed eyes that he alone was responsible for or the small bursts of irresistible pheromones inviting him to keep going that released from his Kit’s scent glands every time Lotor grinded into him just right.

They spent the rest of his rut and Keith’s heat in this fashion, fucking until one was too spent to continue, then the other would take over from where the first left off. The majority of the time it was Lotor drilling his kitten into the mattress, but sometimes Keith would get on top and ride him until he found his own release, before falling onto Lotor’s chest and letting him finish himself.

His Kit regained his consciousness at times, but throughout the majority of their mating, he was in a state of unconsciousness or blissful oblivion. Even during the times he was awake, he was delirious with pleasure, unaware of anything more than the feeling of Lotor inside of him. It didn’t bother Lotor that Keith didn’t remember their time together. This was just the beginning of their lives as mates, and there would be plenty more heats and ruts spent together. It also helped that Lotor kept recordings of their times together that he would play for his omega when he couldn’t be there with him.

• • • • •

A slew of obscenities fell from his Kit’s mouth as he cursed Lotor out. Of course, he couldn’t move or act on his threats to kill him and every person that aided him, but that didn’t stop his stubborn kitten from trying.

Keith laid naked on a padded table with only a small towel draped across his hips in a pretense of modesty. His wrists were chained to his collar which was locked down at one end of the table, allowing him to lift his head up only an inch or so before he’d start to feel choked. A belt was fastened around his stomach to restrain his movement. His legs were spread wide and strapped down above the knee, everything below dangling off the end of the table. Narti sat between his knees, a tattoo machine in his hand. He expertly ignored Keith’s protests and threats, keeping a steady hand as he filled in the outline he had drawn on earlier with a deep violet.

Lotor cupped his kitten’s cheeks, guiding his face to look properly at him. He paused his menacing to glare up at Lotor.

“This is the design we’re putting on you,” Lotor held up an image for his Kit to see. “Would you like to know its significance?”

His kitten jerked his head away, then came back to bite Lotor’s hand hard enough to draw blood. “Fuck you,” he growled.

Lotor closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose to curb his immediate reaction; it wouldn’t do to lash out in anger. Then he calmly backhanded Keith across the cheek. Silence filled the air after the initial shock, broken only by the constant whirr of the tattoo machine. Narti didn’t even pause at the loud slap, continuing his work without breaking concentration.

A few streaks of blood from Lotor’s hand streaked across his kitten’s reddened cheek. Lotor used his other hand to squeeze Keith’s chin and turn his head back to him. His Kit spat at him but Lotor chose to ignore it, seeing as it missed.

“Now, as I was saying, this is the design we’re putting on you,” Lotor calmly repeated. “It is my family’s insignia, passed down through many generations, though it has been slightly altered to be uniquely mine.” He lazily trailed a finger down his kitten’s slender neck toward his chest, taking a few seconds to rub his thumb over the scent glands on his nape before travelling lower. “As my mate, you will wear my crest on your body so that everyone may know who you belong to.”

He had wanted to do this for a while, but there was always something else that required his attention, and he wanted to be nearby in case there were any _incidents_ like what had happened with Acxa, not that he expected Narti to lose control. Now that Lotor was home to oversee the installment of their new bed, it seemed as good a time as any to get it done. Apparently their shared rut and heat had been too much for the bed to handle, despite the store's guarantee that it could hold up to any amount of rough handling. The headboard had splintered and cracked from repeatedly hitting the wall as well as three of the frame's legs snapping in half. Now as his Kit was being permanently marked with his brand, a new, sturdier bed was being brought over.

Lotor circled his finger around a nipple. He lightly scratched over the pink nub, no longer swollen, and pinched it between two fingers to twist and pull. Keith’s breathing hitched before he caught himself and clenched his teeth to prevent from making any further sounds, likely embarrassed or ashamed of how sensitive his body had become. Lotor could tell that the light touch wasn’t nearly enough for his kitten’s liking.

“Lotor,” came Narti’s warning voice, though he didn’t look up from what he was doing.

“Sorry, Narti, I just can’t help teasing him,” he grinned. But it would only make Narti’s work more difficult if his kitten’s legs started trembling from sparks of arousal that were all too easy for Lotor to elicit, so he reluctantly removed his fingers from the tempting nipples.

Resuming his hand’s path down Keith’s chest and over his stomach, Lotor continued speaking. “I deliberated for quite some time on where we should put it: your ass, chest, cheek - there would be no hiding it if I put it on your face, and everybody would know at a glance that you are mine. Putting it over your womb was tempting as well. After all, if anyone is going to put a litter in there, it will be me. You would look beautiful no matter where I put it, but ultimately, this was the best choice.”

Lotor bypassed his soft dick and stopped just above the place Narti was working on - high up on the inner thigh of his right leg. His kitten grimaced as the needle passed over a nerve, but he still refused to let out a sound of pain. Lotor smiled at his Kit’s stubbornness. He was a tough omega to break but Lotor almost had him. He was getting closer every day.

“Wearing my crest is a symbol of my ownership of your body. You’re smart so I am sure you have realized this yourself by now, but this body doesn’t belong to just you anymore. I am your alpha and you are my omega. Your body _yearns_ to fulfill my every wish. I know you can feel it. And although I may not have it yet, it won’t be long now until I have full control over its reactions. Then you won’t even be able to come without my permission. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Lotor paused to give his Kit time to form a response. He had become paler with his every word, most likely because he knew it was all true and there would be no stopping it. But now he looked angry again, livid, and Lotor found the intensity behind his eyes just as mesmerizing as the first time he saw them.

“Fuck. You,” Keith seethed. He had calmed, resigned to what was currently happening but not to his fate.

Lotor could see the fury brewing behind those deep violet of his eyes. He unconsciously started to lean down, lost in the captivating beauty. His palm flattened over his kitten’s flat stomach, fingers curling around his slim waist.

Keith stared Lotor down as he slowly closed the space between them, but that only made him want him more. When they were only separated by mere inches, his Kit realized that Lotor wasn’t going to back down and turned his head to the side.

Lotor wasn’t going to let him avoid this and tangled his other hand in the silky strands of his hair, grabbing at the roots and forcibly turning his head back. Before his kitten could get in another threat or word against him, Lotor had pressed their lips firmly together. He refused to pull back, even when Keith started to make little noises of protest, and lightly tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth, coaxing him to open his mouth.

His kitten stubbornly clenched his teeth together, but Lotor knew many ways around that. He slid his hand that was resting on his stomach up over his chest and cupped it around the back of Keith’s neck. Gently massaging over the scent glands, Lotor gradually put more pressure behind his fingers until his Kit turned to putty in his hands, his body relaxing and mouth opening in breathy moans.

Pain always made his kitten a little rebellious, gave him the clarity of mind to remember to fight against him. But it was an easy thing to bring him back under his control. Lotor just had to cater to his omega side, give him a little of the pleasure that he was so weak to, and soon it was like he was eating out of his hand again.

Lotor took the opportunity to lick his way into his Kit’s mouth, easily taking control of the kiss. Keith bit his tongue - it was more of a nip - not hard enough to draw blood but enough to feel a sting. Lotor just tightened his grip on his hair, which earned him a defeated whimper in return, and his kitten yielded to him without further resistance. It didn’t take much for Keith to submit to him nowadays.

“I think you would much rather I fuck you instead,” Lotor continued their conversation, a pleased smile on his face.

His Kit looked as if he wanted to say something, yell more death threats or more likely, admit the truth, Lotor guessed from the amount of sheer want in his eyes. But he was too slow; it was Narti who called out to him first.

“Please refrain from initiating any more physical contact with your omega. It’s only going to make my job more difficult if he becomes aroused,” he said without any inflection in his tone.

“All right. I’ll leave the room so you can get back to work,” Lotor chuckled, putting his hands up in surrender. “And you, my little Kit,” he turned back to his kitten, “behave yourself for Narti and I’ll fuck you like the whore you are when you’re done,” he promised.

“Who would want that?” Keith quietly whispered under his breath, presumably to himself.

It was obvious how much his kitten actually wanted the reward, so he decided not to punish him for the insolence. Instead, he gave Keith’s nipple another flick for good measure, earning a sigh from Narti.

“Okay, okay, I’m going now. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

He left the room and went to his office. He still had work to catch up on from his unexpected week off during his rut. At least he could monitor his Kit from his laptop. It wasn’t as though he didn’t trust Narti, but his kitten was irresistible in more ways than one. As a precaution, Lotor wanted to have eyes on Keith at all times to ensure that no one tried to take him.

Opening his laptop, he clicked the application that showed the video feed from the cameras installed in his kitten’s room. He clicked the video with the angle he wanted and minimized the window so that it was playing only in a corner of the screen. Then he got to work, reading over the documents and reports of the newest omega toy his team at Galra was developing.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Shiro had worked extremely hard to get this meeting today. He was going behind Marmora’s back just by being here - a member as new as he was shouldn’t be meeting with someone so high up - but what he needed to discuss was more important than following rules. It involved finding Keith and getting him back, and maybe this person would be able to help.

He was shown into an office to wait while the secretary went to fetch the man. Shiro looked around curiously. Just this one room was larger than his and Keith’s living and dining rooms combined. There were various books lined up on a bookshelf, most of them related to alphas and omegas, and another floating shelf lined with various diffusers and incense.

Shiro went over to those, drawn to the familiar design and color of one of the incense packages. It was a deep lavender, unique in that he rarely saw the color used anywhere else. To him it only smelled of the flower, but he knew it was also infused with an alpha’s pheromones that he wasn’t capable of detecting.

“Does that interest you?” came a deep voice from behind him.

Shiro turned around to see the man he had come to meet. He was slightly taken aback by the size of the man. He had expected it from the few interviews and articles he had read, but he hadn’t realized the difference in their sizes was this large. The man held a commanding presence, and this was the first time Shiro really understood the kind of intimidation an alpha could have. Even he could feel it.

“Oh, excuse me, I didn’t mean to snoop around. I’m Takashi Shirogane. I spoke with you on the phone yesterday. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice,” he introduced himself, squaring his shoulders. He held out his left hand. He didn’t want to be rude, but strangers always had questions when they saw his prosthetic, and he couldn’t afford to distract this man from the matter at hand. He had no time to waste.

“Ah, yes,” the man said, returning the handshake after a quick glance at his prosthetic hand, his grip almost crushing the bones in Shiro’s left. “I’m Lotor, but you already know that. Are you interested in the incense?” He took the one Shiro had been looking at off the shelf and sat down at his desk with it, motioning for Shiro to take a seat in the chair across from him.

“No, it’s just, that’s the same one my fiance uses,” Shiro said as he took a seat. He was 99 percent sure that Keith would have accepted his proposal. He wanted to believe that. “It was the only thing that could soothe him during his heat. I always tried my best but I wasn’t enough,” he said regretfully.

“Hmm,” Lotor hummed thoughtfully. “This one is actually mine. The other scents all use artificial pheromones. Only this one is fully natural. I made it as an experiment. It only really sold at one location so we continued to supply it there, though it has recently been discontinued.”

Lotor let his words hang in the air while Shiro was overcome by a wave of bitterness and resentment for the man across from him. Why was he telling him this? Was he bragging? The one location where it sold must have been the one Keith went to because it was the only scent he would buy. How would they know to discontinue that scent so soon after Keith was abducted? Did Lotor know something about Keith’s disappearance?

Shiro took a deep breath. He couldn’t let himself be clouded by his emotions. It wasn’t Lotor’s fault that Keith liked his scent. His jealousy wasn’t important right now. He needed to get back to the topic he came here to discuss.

He cleared his throat. “Yes, what I came to talk about is related to that, in a way. My fiance was abducted and I have reason to believe it was because he is an omega.”

Lotor rested his elbows on the desk, leaning forward to place his chin on his folded hands. “Oh? And what might that reason be?”

“I’ve been doing some research and it seems that omegas fetch a high price in the slave market. Especially unclaimed omegas,” Shiro felt sick even saying this out loud. “And Keith, he- I’m afraid something’s happened to him,” his voice broke. “Please… Help me find him. I can’t do it myself.”

His eyes were wet with brimming tears. Lotor offered him a tissue, which Shiro gratefully accepted.

“Keith… Is he your fiance?” Lotor asked, opening up his laptop.

“Yes, Keith Kogane,” Shiro pulled out a photo from his wallet and slid it across the desk to Lotor. Keith was smiling in the picture, looking at the camera - at Shiro behind the lens - with a soft expression on his face. “He was taken almost six weeks ago. The police were able to obtain surveillance footage from the shop in front of where it happened but were unable to identify the vehicle or man who took him.”

“I see…” Lotor stared at the photo, then looked back to his laptop screen, then up to Shiro. His face was expressionless, but he had the feeling he was being sized up..

“Please, if you have any information that could help, or provide resources to help look for him…” Shiro pleaded, his throat growing tight. “ _I love him._ I just want to bring him home safe.” 

“Why have you come to me about this? Surely the police would help you, or you could have hired a private investigator.”

“I’ve tried but they’ve all hit dead ends,” Shiro shook his head. “I joined Marmora in hopes that they would have more information, but they’re working on bigger things right now and can’t spare any resources for a single case that they deem is a lost cause,” he finished bitterly.

He looked down at his hands, empty when they should have been embracing Keith. “They- They’ve all told me to give up. That it’s already too late for him.”

“And what do you think I can do that they can’t?” Lotor asked. His eyes were on his laptop again when Shiro looked back up.

“You’re the owner of Galra. You must have access to information that would be impossible for me or even Marmora to get. If you could just ask around - I don’t have to know where you get the information. I only care about getting Keith back,” Shiro begged.

“I understand. I will see what I can find out,” he agreed after a pause.

“Thank you!” Shiro barked out a short laugh of relief. “I can’t thank you enough!”

Lotor was going to help him! A man in his position was sure to have important connections. It was only a matter of time before he found Keith!

“But I must advise you, do not have too much hope. I agree with the police and your fellow Marmora members. If Keith has been missing for six weeks now, it is not likely that he is unchanged from your time spent apart. What will you do if he has bonded with an alpha?”

Shiro’s spirit fell as he listened to Lotor’s caution. “I’ve driven myself insane these last few weeks thinking about all the what ifs. I believe in Keith and our love for each other. We’ll overcome any obstacle that comes our way, together. But first, I need to get him home,” Shiro said, determined.

“Then I will see what I can find. If you could send the information you’ve already gathered to my office, I will begin searching. May I hold onto this picture?” Lotor asked, holding up the smiling photo of Keith.

“Huh? Oh, sure. And I have all the information here with me. Let me show it to-”

“It’s all right, you can leave it with me and I will look at it later,” Lotor closed his laptop. “I’m sorry but I’m going to have to cut our meeting short. It seems as if my omega needs me.” He stood and headed towards the door.

Shiro paused. He was surprised that Lotor was bonded, though he didn’t know why that was. For some reason, it hadn’t crossed his mind that Lotor would have an omega. It seemed odd that he hadn’t read about it while he was researching him.

“I didn’t know you were in a relationship. None of the articles I read mentioned it,” he said, inviting Lotor for an explanation.

“Yes, well, I like to keep my private life just that. Private,” Lotor stopped and turned to him to say. “Please don’t spread this information around. It’s a fairly recent thing and we’re still in our honeymoon phase. I’d like to wait a little longer before I have to share him with the public.”

“Oh, of course. And congratulations,” Shiro said automatically as his whole perception of Lotor shifted.

Him. Lotor had said “ _him_.” His omega was a _man_.

Not that Shiro had anything against that - of course not, he was gay himself - but for some reason that seemed like an important piece of information that he hadn’t considered before.

He hesitated a moment before asking, “Your husband… How did you two meet?” There was something nagging in the back of Shiro’s mind, telling him that he shouldn’t ignore this.

Lotor looked him over almost appraisingly, a glint of something Shiro couldn’t place in his eyes. “We are not married by laws of men. We are bonded in the more fundamental way of our nature, by a bond that cannot be broken as a marriage may. The term ‘husband’ is insufficient for the bond we share. We are mates, bound to each other for life.”

Shiro was struck by his answer. He didn’t know how to respond to that. But Lotor continued to speak, answering his original question.

“You asked how we met. It was love at first sight on my part, though it took a little more time for him to come around to the idea of having me as a mate. You see, he was in a relationship with someone else when we first met. But he was never able to refuse my affections. We are fated partners and there is no escaping what fate has chosen for us. Neither of us had a choice from the moment we scented each other.”

What was he saying? Did Lotor force himself on his omega? Was his mate unwilling? That’s what it sounded like to Shiro, but he didn’t want to believe it was true. He just had a distrust of alphas since learning about their nature, but Lotor must be different. After all, he was going to help Shiro find Keith. He must have just phrased it badly.

“I am sure this sounds like nonsense to you, but I assure you that everything I’ve said is the truth,” Lotor said, unaware of the battling reactions inside Shiro.

“Not at all, I wasn’t thinking that. To be honest, I was feeling a little jealous of the strength of your bond with your omega. I’ve often wondered if things would have been different if I had been born an alpha…” he confessed.

Shiro wanted to trust Lotor, he really did. He was going to help him find Keith. But a small part of him still wasn’t too sure about the alpha. He needed to confirm one last thing in order to shake off the remaining suspicion.

“...Are you happy together?”

“Very,” Lotor replied immediately. His smile seemed a bit off, though Shiro couldn’t pinpoint why that was. “Now, if you’ll excuse me. Zethrid will be right over to escort you to the door.” He opened the door, then turned back as he remembered something. “You can leave the evidence and other materials on my desk.”

With that, he left the room and Shiro was left standing alone in the middle of the office. He was slightly dumbstruck with the way Lotor had abruptly ended their meeting, but he gathered the materials he’d brought and placed them neatly on the desk next to the laptop.

The laptop. Lotor had kept glancing at the screen throughout their entire meeting. What was on it that was so important? Shiro had thought he was going to look up something concerning Keith or one of his contacts, but it didn’t seem that was the case.

Shiro knew it was wrong but he couldn’t stop his hand from reaching out. He had a strong feeling that he would find something important on it. Inching the display open, he anxiously waited the few seconds for it to light up. Only to see the login screen.

Disappointed and feeling as if he had let something crucial slip through his fingers, Shiro closed the laptop again. It was just in time too, because the next moment, the door opened to someone much larger than himself and even Lotor.

The man - no, he had to be an alpha - narrowed his eyes suspiciously when he saw Shiro behind the desk. “What are you doing?”

“Ah- You must be Zethrid.” Shiro pretended to be calm, but inside, his mind was racing with possible situations Keith could have found himself in if the one who captured him was this size.

He was confident and proud of Keith’s ability to protect himself, but even he would have trouble with an opponent this massive. His body was built like a truck, and it probably weighed as much as one too. Not only his size, but the aura he put out was intimidating even for Shiro.

“I was just putting these on Lotor’s desk.”

“There’s no need to go behind the desk to do it,” the man said, staring him down. “Let’s go.”

Shiro scrambled back around the desk and grabbed his bag. He looked ruefully at the laptop one last time before leaving the office, hurrying to keep up with Zethrid’s long strides.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Keith was disoriented after his “punishment” and had no clear memories after coming in the shower. The following week had been a blur of pleasure and heat and his alpha’s overpowering scent that enveloped him in a cloud of lust. Even after it finally receded, Keith had remained in a state of mind-numbing pleasure.

For a few hours, he had regained clarity when his alpha’s symbol of ownership was being imprinted onto him and he hadn’t been allowed to stay. He remembered being filled with negative emotions like anger and pain and hopelessness. But as soon as branding was over, his alpha was back and using his pheromones to erase all of Keith’s concerns.

After that, they fell into a routine, his alpha leaving for an undetermined amount of time every day while leaving Keith on the edge of pleasure, only returning hours later to finally push him off it, after he’d had his own fun. And that was where they were right now, his alpha having his way with his body while holding Keith on the cusp of his orgasm. It was the sweetest torture.

“You never told me you were engaged. He’s handsome. And very dedicated to you. It’s a shame that he’s human; he would have never been able to satisfy you," his alpha said, mocking pity in his tone.

Keith whined, feeling a light pull on the chain attaching the two nipple clamps, accompanied by the clear chiming of bells. He leaned into the tug to relieve some of the pressure but was unable to move far.

“He congratulated me on forming a bond with my omega. If only he knew that you are my mate, I wonder if he could still give me his blessing. I was tempted to tell him, but I’m curious to see how long he can keep up his search without losing hope.”

His alpha was amused by the situation. Keith couldn’t see the expression on his face because his vision was filled with darkness, the blindfold covering his eyes blocking out all light, but he could hear it in his tone and smell it in his pheromones.

“I wonder how he would have reacted to learn that he was so close to who he was so desperately searching for, that you are quite literally right under him,” Lotor mused. “If only he had better senses, he would have been able to smell you. Honestly I’m surprised he still can’t, with the strength of the pheromones you’re releasing,” he walked in a slow circle around the apparatus Keith was perched upon.

In the middle of the room was a padded leather bench, equipped with a thick and inflexible steel dildo in the center. Mounted on top was Keith, his arms restrained above his head by a silk rope hanging from the ceiling and legs and feet dangling off the sides of the raised bench, rendering him unable to pull off the dildo by even the smallest amount.

It sat heavy inside him, the once cold metal, now warmed to his own temperature, forcing him to rock his hips with its movement. Right now it was only a slow back and forth, but even then, it still caused a litany of moans to fall from Keith’s lips as the unforgiving metal pressed into his all-too-sensitive walls.

“I know you are just coming off of your heat, but it upsets me how you were engaged to be wed to some human. It shocks me that you were willing to settle for someone so far beneath you, and defective at that.”

The movement in his ass suddenly stilled. Keith panted, chest rising up and down, as he used the momentary reprieve to catch his breath. Knowing how his alpha liked to toy with his body, he knew it wouldn’t last long.

Even though he couldn’t see it, the weight of his alpha’s gaze on him was heavy as he slowly recovered from the prolonged stimulation. He was conscious of every part of his body: the ropes tight around his wrists, the only thing holding him upright. Damp hair sticking to his temples and the back of his neck. The blindfold almost soaked through with his tears. Nose tingling from the scent of his alpha’s own arousal. Clamps painfully pinching his nipples and keeping them hard and protruding from his chest. The thin attached chain occasionally brushing against his sternum as it swayed between his nipples.

The sensations further down were more insistent, demanding the majority of his attention. His dick was hard and leaking, the precum dribbling down the sides of his shaft and onto the bench. Keith had been denied release for so long that it had puddled beneath him, in addition to his slick leaking out around the dildo, lubricating the bench with his fluids and making him slide forward and back with the stiff movements of the dildo inside him, the same dildo that was still stretching his rim nearly as wide as his alpha’s cock did.

Thankfully the rocking had stopped, but the dildo was so thick that there was no place inside him that was left untouched by it. It put constant pressure on his sensitive walls and even more sensitive prostate, not enough for Keith to come, but enough to ensure he couldn’t ignore it.

It was then, as he was coming back to himself, that he felt it, a slight vibration in the dildo. Keith’s breathing hitched as the strength increased, slowly at first, then unexpectedly jumping to the highest setting.

“ _Ahh…_ ” A long, drawn-out moan was pulled from him.

The dildo was still motionless inside him, making the stimulation just barely on the side of too little. Keith shifted his hips to get the pressure where he needed it most but he couldn’t move freely, restrained as he was.

“Don’t get me wrong, Shirogane seems like a good man,” his alpha continued as if they were holding a normal conversation, as if he didn’t notice Keith’s struggle to come. “But he is weak. For a human, he may be physically strong, sure, but he is still weak, to be so broken and desperate over the disappearance of a single man.”

Oh. _Shiro._

Kind, dark gray eyes flashed behind Keith’s eyelids before they vanished just as quickly as they appeared, the shock of his alpha’s cool skin against his own wiping everything but his touch from his mind.

“I’m sure Shirogane tried his best with you, but he was never quite enough, was he?”

His alpha gently pried Keith’s fingers loose from the tight fists they were unconsciously clenched into. After he had relaxed his hands, his alpha trailed his fingertips down his arms and sides and then back up, repeating the motion several times. The touch was featherlight, barely there, but it was like a balm to his overheated skin. It drew shivers with every pass and left goosebumps in its wake.

“I think it’s time your body learned to only come on my command. So even if you were to ever meet your ex again, he wouldn’t be able to satisfy you even outside your heat. Not that I believe he could before either.”

Running his hands up and down Keith’s trembling thighs, one thumb wandered toward the inside, tracing the insignia so close to his most sensitive region. Keith mewled when his alpha nudged his balls, then stroked his taint underneath. If only those fingers would move just a little lower, get inside him, then he would want for nothing.

However, instead of those slender fingers entering him, it was the thick dildo already inside that switched from vibrating to raising up slightly before dipping back down. At first it was just a shallow bobbing up and down, barely noticeable if Keith hadn’t already been keenly aware of all the sensations inside his ass. But then the range of motion steadily increased until the thrusts became so brutal and violent that they were punching out small cries from his throat with every stroke. The dildo retracted almost completely into the bench before shooting back up to impale Keith’s loosened hole, pistoning into him at an impossible pace.

Keith let out a cry, overwhelmed by the feeling of being penetrated so deep inside. It felt like he was being split open. There was no give in the dildo, and it felt like his insides were being forcefully rearranged around it. Obscene squelches filled his ears every time the dildo pulled out until only the tip remained inside, then smoothly plunged back in, the slide made easier by the slick he had been leaking for what seemed like the past day.

He thrashed on the bench, pulling on the restraints binding his wrists to try to raise himself up so it wouldn’t reach so deep inside, but his efforts proved futile when his alpha grabbed his hips and all too easily held him down. Keith was forced to give up his attempt to escape the dildo drilling his ass.

It missed hitting his prostate straight on, gliding right along it instead, but the constant stimulation piled on. His body was wracked by surges of unrelenting pressure that he couldn’t tell from pain or pleasure. His insides spasmed and contracted around the heavy metal, his arms and legs tensed, toes curled at the steadily building pressure.

“Hold it in, Kit. Don’t come just yet. I haven’t given you permission.”

Keith seized up, his body tight as a bowstring. His alpha had given him an order and he couldn’t defy it. He didn’t _want_ to. He writhed on the bench, the bells on the nipple clamps tinkling with his movements, trying to tilt his hips to evade the dildo hitting his most sensitive spots. As before, it was impossible, but Keith was determined not to come.

“ _Ah!_ I can’t- Alpha! I’m gonna-”

“Not yet. Just hold out one more minute. If you can do that, I’ll reward you tomorrow.”

Keith felt new tears gather in his eyes that were immediately soaked up by the blindfold. He could do it. He wanted the reward. His alpha’s rewards always felt so good.

After what felt like an eternity that had to have been longer than a minute, the pistoning of the dildo came to a halt. It once more settled snugly inside him at a reasonable depth, and Keith exhaled a shuddering breath at the relief of being pulled away from the edge.

“What happened today, Kit? You’re usually so selfish. I thought you’d be much more difficult to train,” his alpha chuckled. “But I don’t dislike this obedience.”

He pressed a light kiss to his shoulder, then brushed some stray hair off Keith’s forehead. His short hair had grown since the time he’d been claimed by his alpha, and it almost reached his shoulders now. His alpha seemed to prefer it longer, often grabbing his hair to pull his head back and make him arch his back or to the side so he could add to the constellation of bruises and bites on his neck.

Right now he was gentle, just combing his fingers through his damp hair and lightly scratching his scalp with his nails. It was soft and tender and a purr rumbled in Keith’s chest despite his unflagging arousal. His alpha began to twist a small braid on the side of his head, lightly tugging on on the strands before tying the ends.

“Alpha… Alpha, _please_.”

Keith felt like an exposed wire. There was nothing sexual about this touch, but just the knowledge that it was his alpha’s hands on him sent sparks shooting down his spine and straight to his dick.

“You’ve done very well holding back,” his alpha stroked a hand down his spine. “I’m impressed.”

Keith preened at the praise, baring his neck. His alpha chuckled and easily acquiesced, understanding his intention. He placed his lips on his scent glands and mouthed at the tender area, his hands coming to rest on Keith’s waist. Keith let out another pleased purr, the stimulation bringing his attention back to the heat burning deep inside him.

“Now. Come for _me_ ,” his alpha said against his skin.

He brought one hand up to tug on the chain connecting Keith’s nipples. He didn’t touch his straining dick but it wasn’t necessary, so wound up as he was. As the clamps pulled off his swollen nipples, Keith threw his head back, a full-body shudder wracking through him as he came apart, finally releasing all his pent-up arousal, thick ropes of cum adding to the mess on the bench.

Soon enough, Keith had nothing left to give. The blindfold was removed but he kept his eyes closed, too exhausted to open them. He was relieved when his wrists were released, and his arms fell heavily to his sides. With nothing holding him up though, and his shaking thighs unable to support him, his body started tilting to the side. Before he could fall, strong arms caught him around the waist.

His alpha lifted him off the bench, off the dildo, and cradled Keith against his chest. Keith sighed and collapsed against his shoulder, automatically relaxing in his hold. He was so tired and he just wanted to rest. However, it seemed as if his alpha had other plans.

“Don’t get too comfortable, Kit. We’re just getting started,” he grinned.

• • • • •

A week or so later, Keith realized that he had become unable to come on his own. But when his alpha allowed him, white hot pleasure would course through his body, incomparable to anything he could achieve alone.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

A rush of slick spilled onto the steel dildo as Lotor raised his Kit off it. The needy omega protested with a pitiful whine when the fat head caught on his rim, but it popped out easily enough with only minimal effort on Lotor’s part.

Keith snuggled into Lotor’s chest, burrowing his nose into his shirt, and deeply inhaled with a content sigh. He seemed to be about to fall asleep, exhausted from spending nearly a full hour mounted on the bench. But Lotor couldn’t have that, they still had their new bed to test out.

“Don’t get too comfortable, Kit. We’re just getting started.”

He carried Keith over to the bed, laying him down in the middle. His legs parted automatically, just wide enough for Lotor to fit between them. He didn’t even bother opening his eyes; he just waited for Lotor to come over and fill him. His Kit was so pliant, so welcoming and receptive when he was fucked out. Lotor wanted to always keep him in this state.

Keith was spoiled, a natural pillow princess. Or maybe Lotor had made him that way. He indulged him often and maybe his kitten had seen that as an encouragement for his pillow princess tendencies. And it was showing here. But Lotor didn’t mind, he preferred to take the lead anyway.

Kneeling between his shameless omega’s legs, Lotor grabbed his ankles and lifted his lower half off the bed. He entered the still-twitching hole in one smooth slide, his Kit releasing a soft hiss when he did. Lotor always ensured that he was bigger than anything he put in his kitten’s ass. It wasn’t a difficult thing to do. Considering his size, there weren’t many options available that were larger than he was.

He rocked against his Kit’s ass, unhurried and without any real heat, as he contemplated how to go about this. To really test the sturdiness of the bed, he had to be as rough and vigorous as he had been during his rut. Things had gotten more intense than Lotor recalled his previous ruts being, but he couldn’t summon the fervor it required to repeat that with his Kit’s current lack of enthusiasm.

Lotor shouldn’t have let him be sated. He needed to reignite his passion before he could properly ravage him. Coming up with a plan, he called for Keith’s attention with a single harsh snap of his hips.

“ _Ah!_ ”

“Now Kit, I was thinking, Shirogane must have been important to you if you were prepared to marry him. That engagement has long been broken, but I was curious. Do you still hold feelings for him?”

Keith, his pampered, single-minded omega, only jerked his hips back on Lotor’s cock, completely ignorant of the question he’d just been asked. His kitten really was too easily lost to pleasure.

Lotor pulled out, tightening his hold on Keith’s ankles so he couldn’t struggle to get back on his cock. “If you want me back inside, Kit, you are going to have to concentrate.”

“Wha-?” his kitten finally opened his eyes, tears glistening around the edges and threatening to fall as he looked up at Lotor.

“Do you still hold feelings for Shirogane?” he repeated.

“No I- a _hh!_ ”

Keith’s answer was cut off by Lotor abruptly thrusting back inside. As soon as he’d heard the negative, he had a sudden urge to wreck his Kit. But not just yet. He wanted to tease him a little longer.

He settled inside, enjoying the feeling of being buried in his kitten’s tight heat as he squeezed down on his cock, trying to convince him to move. Unfortunately for Keith, Lotor was able to keep a clear mind even while they were fucking.

“Are you sure you don’t still love him?”

His kitten tried to grind back on him, but Lotor refused to budge. “Kit, pay attention,” he lightly scolded. “Answer my question.”

“What?”

“Do you love him?” he slowly pulled back halfway.

“Wh-Who?” Keith stuttered as Lotor just as slowly slid back in.

“Shirogane.” Out. In.

“I only- _ahh!_ I only love you.” The answer was immediate.

“Oh, is that so? So you wouldn’t want to go back to Shirogane?” Lotor pushed back in with a little more force.

“No- I- Only you, A-Alpha. I only need you.”

“You don’t even want to see him?”

“Only Alpha.”

“But he was your fiance.”

“I don’t ha- _ah!_ Have a fiance.”

“Good answer,” Lotor praised, pleasantly surprised by his Kit’s response.

Then he started fucking his omega in earnest, bending him in half and pushing him deeper into the mattress with every shove inside. Keith’s hands twisted into the sheets above him, throwing his head back when Lotor hit his prostate. The wet slaps of their mating were drowned out by short, punched-out moans and low groans, both muffling when Lotor crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Keith grabbed Lotor’s loose hair, holding him close when he pulled away to mouth down his neck.

“Tell me again. What do you feel for me?” he growled, sucking a dark mark below his kitten’s sensitive scent glands.

“ _Ahh!_ I love you!”

Lotor rewarded him with another hard thrust. “Again.”

“I love you!”

“Say it again.”

“I love you! _Ah!_ I love you! I lo- _ahh!_ Love you!” his kitten stuttered, sounding more incoherent the more he repeated himself. The words had probably lost all meaning to him by now, but he would remember them in the morning.

“You exist to serve me. Never forget that.”

His kitten could only sob another “I love you” in reply.

Lotor was _not_ jealous of Shirogane, there was no reason to be when Keith was wholly and utterly _his_. But a reminder every once in a while wouldn’t hurt, and it would ensure he never forgot it.

He nosed the exposed scent glands, inhaling the sweet scent of his omega’s arousal. After Lotor had his fill, they could work on his kitten’s restraint. But right now, they had a new bed to try out.

• • • • •

Lotor looked at the picture in his hand, then back to his kitten asleep beside him. They looked as if they were two different people. It was hard to believe that his Kit could smile so brightly and carefree when he was always only showing Lotor his lust-filled expressions.

He had never cared to look into Keith’s life from before - it didn’t matter anymore - but now he was curious. What kind of life had he led? What did he do, who were his friends? Nothing he learned would change anything about their relationship, but knowing more about his mate wouldn’t be a bad thing.

Deciding that it could be worth looking into, he made a mental note to get Ezor on it first thing in the morning. He was great at digging up information, and Lotor didn’t have so much free time to stalk his kitten’s social media. He trusted Ezor to tell him the information he wanted to know.

He absently grabbed the base of the plug in Keith’s ass and moved it around, stirring the cum he’d left inside. His Kit let out a soft groan and turned onto his side, giving Lotor a clear view of his slightly distended stomach.

“I’ll have something new for us to try out soon. I think you’re going to like it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thankfully I had a lot of this written from last year, but I wonder if you can tell where I picked it up from. I haven’t written smut in a long time so I felt out of practice at first, but I think it turned out okay.
> 
> The next part will center around a device that simulates pregnancy, except that Keith doesn’t know it’s not real. But I don’t really know how I want the story to flow or what things I want to happen, so I’m open to any ideas and suggestions you have. Please help. I can't write if I don't know what to write 🙏
> 
> Because I don’t have a clear picture of the next part and I’m actually gonna get into a new fandom now that this is FINALLY done (TGCF fans anyone?), I can’t make any promises on when I’ll have it up. I definitely will not be abandoning this so I’m making it a goal to write at least one part next year, but I can’t say when that’ll be done.
> 
> Anyway, it would make me really happy if you could leave a comment! I’ll also leave [my twitter](https://twitter.com/knot_him) in case you’d prefer to DM me there. Thanks for reading! 😊


End file.
